Infused
by vannahh
Summary: *takes place during the movie, with some twists of my own* Kimmy Simms is leading her life as normally as possible. So does normal mean falling in love with two of yerr best friends? And who is the new guy? *i suck at summaries* *please read?*
1. Moving In

**Kimmy's POV:**

I didn't think that summer could end any faster. I was walking into Spencer Academy to unpack all of my shit into my dorm. It was nearly 9 in the morning, and I already needed a coffee. There was exactly one week until school started up again and boy, I am **NOT **excited about it. School restarting means more tests, lots of late nights studying, even **MORE** late nights after going to Nicky's almost every night with my boys, blah blah blah. I sighed and dropped the few bags I had onto the hardwood floor. The room was spacious, and I was definitely looking forward to not having a roommate this year. I sat down on the bed closest to the bathroom and looked around. There was absolutely nothing special about it; at least not yet. The door banged open to reveal my big brother carrying the last few bags I left in the car. He grunted as he set them on the ground and chuckled.

"Youu really think yerr gonna like not having a roommate all year?" I suppressed a laugh and smiled, gazing out the window.

"Nahh, I'll be alright. I'm sure people will wanna stay over every once in awhile."

"No boys." I giggled.

He's such a brother, and he doesn't even try to hide it. Most people say that they hate their sibling and wish they'd die, but honestly, me and Tyler have never really had any problems. Ever since we were kids, we always played together and we were always there for one another. To this day, I could probably never be mad at him for anything.

"Don't worry. No boy in their right MIND would ever wanna come stay in my dorm anyways." He laughed, partially because he knew it was true.

Most boys at school didn't **DARE** to even try to talk to me because of my brother and our childhood friends, "The Sons of Ipswitch", as most call them. Everyone knows who we are.

First off, there's Caleb Danvers, our fearless leader. He's like the father of our "posse". he always makes sure we aren't getting into too much trouble and he makes sure we aren't _"using"_ too much. I guess I forgot to explain that too huh? Well, we're all the descendents of 4 families of witches who were the original settlers of the Ipswitch colony. Together, the families formed a covenant of silence, and vowed not to tell a soul about the power and vowed to make sure that no one knew that it existed. But, being descendents of witches, we all have powers, but they have limits. The power is so addicting, that once we ascend, and our powers fully mature, we could lose everything. The more we use, the more we age. That's exactly what happened with Caleb's father, and it sure as hell won't happen to me. Usually, only males were born into the Covenant, but I was the exception. The fact that I ALSO got the power, was even more astounding. That's exactly where my buddy Cale comes in, to make sure we stay in line.

Then, of course, there's Pouge Parry, the strong silent type. He never backs down for any reason, and he's probably one of the toughest guys I know. But on the contrary, he's also my personal teddy bear, and probably the one out of all of the guys that I'm closest to. He's always got my back, as well as the guys'. Plus, he's probably the sweetest guy on the planet.

Reid Garwin, the playboy. He's my brothers right-hand man, and their always together wherever we go. He likes to flirt A LOT and fuck A LOT, but all in all, he's still our friend. Reid is probably the one everyone in the most worried about when it comes to using the power. Reid, in the simplest form, is addicted. Plus, he hasn't even ascended yet. Reid and Caleb usually butt heads the most out of the group since Cale is trying to _prevent_ addiction and Reid is the walking **DEFINITION** of addiction.

Then, last but not least, is my brother, Tyler Simms, a.k.a Baby Boy. Technically, I'm the youngest of the group, but Tyler, however, is the youngest male, and the guys never let him forget about it. Tyler is the guy everyone goes to talk to (besides me) whenever something's up. Tyler and I are like male and female versions of each other (which is sorta scary sometimes), but that's what makes us special.

A knock on the doorframe caused me to look up, shaking away any previous thoughts, to see Cale. I smiled and waved from my spot on my new bed. He chuckled.

"Want any help setting up the room Kim?" I shook my head.

"I think I've got it."

I winked as my eyes flashed black , but only for a moment, then my eyes turned back to their chocolate brown. I looked around the room to see everything in placed. All of my clothes were hung up or in their proper drawers, everything from my makeup to my hair supplies were set up in the bathroom, my bed was made with my black and red reversible sheets, and my posters were plastered across all four walls. I smiled triumphantly at a chuckling Tyler and playfully glaring Caleb. He sighed.

"What am I going to do with youu?"


	2. Car Rides and Nikki's

I shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe you'll learn to love me." We shared a laugh when my phone buzzed, indicating I got a text.

**Nikki's 7. U in?** -Reid

I smiled, looking at the clock by the door which read 9:15am.

**Still got a while till then, but fuck yeaa, I'm in(: **-Kimmy.

"So, what are we gonna do today boys?"

"I was actually gonna go see my dad," I smiled lightly, "would youu like to come with me?" I nodded quickly and darted down the corridor. I heard Tyler and Caleb say goodbye and soon enough, a pair of feet were running beside me.

"Yerr pretty quick on yerr feet." I laughed, slowing down to open the door to the parking lot and then running full speed to Caleb's Mustang. I hugged the hood of the car.

"My baby!" Caleb chuckled.

"Get in already woman!" I slid into the car with ease as Caleb backed out of the school parking lot and onto the road towards the covenant house.

Meanwhile -Reid's POV-

"Dude, I'm tellinn ya, I haven't used all day." Pouge sighed.

"Man, someone was using. And BIG."

"Well dude, ask Tyler or something. We all know our "almighty leader" wouldn't DARE use. Especially not enough to where youu could feel it."

"Yeaa, well I'll give Tyler a call. Later Reid." I hung up quickly. Little did Pouge know, I had felt it too. I sighed, putting on my fingerless gloves and walked towards the parking lot to see Tyler getting ready to leave in the Hummer. I smirked.

"And where do youu think yerr goinn Baby Boy?" He turned as he opened the drivers side door and sighed sadly, throwing me the keys.

"That's what I thought."

-Kimmy's POV-

As we neared the house, I couldn't help but realize that the area was so beautiful. With the top of the Mustang down, I let the wind swiftly move through my hair as I watched the scenery fly by us. I looked over at Caleb, who looked focused and in control. This is probably the only place he DOES feel in control, with Reid being a nuisence with using and all. I smiled.

"Youu like to just, drive around, don't youu?" He smiled, looking at me for a moment in the corner of his eye.

"Actually, yeaa, I do."

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to start coming along, won't I?"

"Indeed." The car slowed to a stop in front of the wooden gate outside of the house, and turned the car off.

"Did youu..wanna come in?" I smiled.

"Of course." We both climbed out of the car and trailed towards the house. When we were kids, I used to be terrified of this place. It always made me feel uncomfortable and like I was being watched. Sure enough, I caught Gorman looking at us from the highest window. Caleb opened the front door and allowed me to go first. It was scarily dark and exceptionally quiet with a few creaks here and there. Climbing the stairs built a lot of anticipation, mostly for me. I hadn't seen Caleb's father for awhile now, so I wondered just _how bad_ the aging got. As we reached the top of the stairs, Gorman opened the door leading to his father's bedroom and allowed us to come in. He smiled at me.

"Kimmy Simms..my, have youu grown." I smiled and thanked him, looking over at Caleb who was kneeling in front of a chair, whose back was to me. He looked at me, and then back to the person in the chair.

"Youu remember Kimmy Simms, right dad?" I slowly walked over to see Caleb's father and gasped inaudibly. The aging had gotten worse since I had last seen him, and it brought tears to my eyes just SEEING him there. Caleb's father smiled and nodded. Caleb nodded towards me, telling me to come closer. I kneeled next to Caleb and held the young, yet elderly mans hand.

"How are youu feeling?" He gripped my hand with as much strength as he could.

"Much better now that youu are here." I smiled as a tear fell from my eye.

"Take care of my son, please?" I nodded.

"I'll try." We both got up, thanked Gorman and headed to the car. As soon as we closed the front door, Caleb pulled me into a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry that upset youu," he whispered. I hugged him tightly and then slowly pulled away, looking him straight in the eyes.

"It mainly upset me because I thought of Reid turning out that way..and that would be awful." Caleb nodded and we walked back to the car, getting in and then making our way back into town to the dorms.

-skip to 6:45 pm-

"Alright! I'm ready! Youu can come in now!" I heard my door click open as in was in the bathroom putting on the finishing touches of my look. I smiled at my appearance. Light colored skinny jeans that hugged my legs tightly, and a black tank top that accented my curves. Truth is, I look great. I chuckled and walked out to see Reid and Tyler sitting on my bed. Reid got up and approached me, kissing my cheek.

"Youu look, hot." I smiled.

"Well thank youu. Now, shouldn't we head out?" Tyler nodded as he led the way to the Hummer with Reid and I in tow. The walk there was silent, with the exception of Reid making comments about my oufit and Tyler's phone ringing, then the clicking sounds of him texting. I jumped into the back seat to find out that someone else was in the car. As I slid into a very muscled and toned body, I looked to see it was Pouge.

"Not taking the bike to Nikki's tonight?" He shook his head.

"Nahh, it's in the shop till next week." I nodded in understanding as Reid sped away from the school. I smiled excitedly. If there was anything I loved to do most, it was going to Nikki's with my boys. I rolled down my window and let the cool breeze sift through my long, brown hair. I felt the seat start to sink a little and I felt a warm body flush against mine, my face still to the window.

"Youu look great tonight KiKi (pronounced "KY KY")." I shivered due to the closeness of our bodies and the way he whispered in my ear. His low, graveily voice sent shivered done my spine. I smiled and looked over at him, only to come about nose and nose with him.

"Youu look pretty good yerrself." He smirked and, if I'm not mistaken, it almost looked as if he was leaning in? For a second, I think I am too-

"We're here!" The car stopped to a halt and I looked out the window to see the place I loved so dearly..Nikki's. I smiled weakly at Pouge before everyone piled out of the car.

"Time to go kick ass in pool, right Tyler?" Tyler laughed and nodded in agreement. Reid opened the door for everyone and since I was first, I immediately found Caleb, sitting by his lonesome. I smiled and ran over to the table, giving him a leaping hug when he stood up.

"Youu know," he said mid hug, "we JUST saw each other not too long ago." I smiled and pulled away, taking a seat next to him as I always did.

"Yeaa, but maybe I was just excited to see youu! Ever thought of that?" He laughed.

"I guess not."

"Hey, youu guys want anything? I'm about to get a burger." Pouge announced, approaching the table in long strides.

"Get me a coke, please Pougie?" He smiled and ruffled my hair a little bit.

"Coming right up," he said on his way towards the bar. I happily sighed.

"This sorta sucks. I mean, school starts in a week! I have NO time to prepare." Caleb laughed.

"Prepare for what?"

"All the boys who are gonna want my nuts!" I exclaimed. Caleb's face distorted in a disgusted manner.

"I will kill them all, youu know." The way he said it, with a low and stern voice, was almost frightening. I went to say something when my Coke was set down in front of me.

"Thanks.." I said unsurely. I saw Pouge give Caleb a weird look, and all Caleb said was 'later'. Something very odd was going on with them lately, but I decided not to let it get to me and I smiled, looking over at the dance floor that looked oh-so inviting. I turned and looked at both Pouge and Caleb.

"Lets dance!" Pouge quirked a brow.

"The three of us? Right now?" I nodded and took hold of both of their hands, leading them to the middle of the dance floor. There were quite a few people surrounding us but not enough to crowd us. "We Be Burnin" by Sean Paul started playing and instantly, I was inbetween my two best friends. I smiled up at Pouge with my back to Caleb. It didn't take long for me to get lost in the music while we grinded profusely. It started to get hot, and I don't mean from _just_ the dancing. Something in me sparked every time my body touched Pouges **AND** Calebs.

_'What the fuck is goinn on?'_ I trailed my fingers down Pouge's body while I felt Caleb's hands slide up and down my sides. I gasped lightly when I felt a light kiss place itself on my neck. I looked up from my hands to see Pouge was the culprit. All of us were flush together, and I could feel eyes on me other than Pouge's and Caleb's. But who?

-Tyler's POV-

"Thanks for the money boys!" Reid happily picked up the 100 or so dollars off the pool table that we had just won from Aaron and his cronies. He gave me half of what we earned and I stuffed it into my pocket.

"Whoa man.." I looked up at Reid to see him staring off towards the dance floor.

"Whatcha lookinn at dude?"

"I seriously don't think youu wanna know dude." I looked past him and scanned the dance floor when I saw it. Caleb. Pouge. MY LITTLE SISTER. Flush together.

"Oh hell fuckinn no." Reid laughed.

"I wonder if I'm next." I glared at him for his previous statement and focused my eyes on them once more.

_'What the fuck?'_

-Kimmy's POV-

Once the song ended, we slowly separated and took deep breaths.

"Uhmm, I'll be back." I ran quickly to the bathroom noticing that my brother was making his way towards Caleb and Pouge, with Reid behind him. I locked the bathroom door and slide down against the wall to the floor, thinking about what the hell just happened. First, the moment in the car on the way here with Pouge, then the statement Caleb made about killing the guys who liked me..now this?

_'I'm gonna get to the bottom of this..' _I got up, looking in the mirror to fix my hair and whatnot. I unlocked the door and opened it slowly, taking a breath, and walking out as if nothing happened.


	3. True Feelings

**-meanwhile, while Kimmy's in the bathroom: Caleb's POV-**

_'well, we're in deep shit.'_ Tyler approached, visibly fuming. Reid, who was a step or so behind him, was smirking, as usual, at Pouge and I. I sighed.

"Tyler, don't be-"

"Don't be what Caleb? Be mad? Be** ANGRY?** That girl that youu were practically molesting, was my little fucking sister! And youu don't want me to be mad?" He was angrier than I've seen him in a while. If there was anything that pissed him off the most, it was when people messed with his sister.

"Tyler, it wasn't like that. We're all just frie-"

"Really? Coulda fooled me." I glared at Reid whose smirk never left his face.

"This really isn't yerr place Reid." He shrugged and walked over towards the bathrooms, most likely waiting for Kim.

"Baby Boy, youu have nothing to worry about. Besides, I'd much rather her be dancing with me and Caleb then with Aaron or some other asshole." Pouge put an understanding hand on Tyler's shoulder, trying to get him to calm down. Tyler sighed and looked at his feet, then back up at us.

"I'm sorry guys..it just looked a little, _HEATED_, to me.." I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Chill it kid!" We shared a laugh and heard a muffled scream, but thought nothing of it.

**-Kimmy's POV-**

The moment I walked out the door, I was pushed back in with a hand over my mouth. I screamed up until I saw it was only Reid. I pried his hand off and sighed.

"What do youu want from me Reid?" He smirked.

"After how mad yerr brother just got at Caleb and Pouge for just DANCING with youu, I probably wouldn't wanna risk my chances of getting my dick ripped off by telling youu such vulgar things." I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"But changing the subject," he crossed his arms across his chest, "what was up with the dirty dancing love?" I shrugged and felt my face get hot, thinking of how heated it had gotten.

"Just friends dancing."

"Oh really?" He leaned in towards me, with my back completely up against the door, and whispered, "so youu would dance that way with me too?" I chuckled.

"Fuck no! Have youu seen yerrself lately?" He mocked hurt and pouted.

"That was mean!" I stuck my tongue out at him, pushing him far enough away to turn around and open the door, walking out as casually as possible. I looked around the bar to see Cale and Pouge sitting at the table having a conversation. I looked over at my brother as I walked past the pool tables smiling and he smiled back.

_'Good..he isn't mad anymore.'_ I smiled to myself and took my seat in-between two of my favorite people.

"Thanks for the dance Kimmy." Pouge said in a dreamy tone. I chuckled.

"Yerr very welcome PoPo."

"Yeaa, it was pretty difficult not to follow youu to the bathroom and-"

"Hello people!" I took a deep breath. Reid took his seat next to Pouge and smiled at the group, instantly sparking a conversation with Pouge about the new Ducati he wanted. I'm not sure if I wanted to hear the rest of Caleb's sentence. He must have noticed the confusion written all over my face and said "I was only kidding". I couldn't help but smirk, the Reid in me coming out.

"Sure youu were Cale." I winked and broke into a fit of laughter along with him. The night progressed slowly and soon enough, it was 1am and I was tired. I climbed into the back of my brothers hummer with Pouge while Reid drove back with Tyler in the passenger seat, pouting because he wanted to drive. I leaned into Pouge and laid my head on his shoulder, snuggling into his side to get comfortable.

"Tired much?" I smiled and nodded, eyes closed, slowly drifting to sleep.

**-Pouge's POV-**

I watched as Kimmy fell asleep by my side on the way back to the dorms. I chuckled and moved a strand of hair out of her face to get a better look.

_'God, she is so beautiful..wait, what am I thinking? She's like my little sister!' _I shook my head in an attempt to rid myself of the thoughts, but at no avail. As I leaned back against the seat, I slowly drifted in and out of sleep, with my mind drifting back to when we were dancing. I smiled, thinking about how I planted a single kiss on her neck, and how it felt when she ran her hands up and down my chest.. My eyes popped open almost as quickly as they had closed.

_'Do I really have feelings for Kimmy?' _Little did I know, Caleb was asking himself the same thing.

**-Kimmy's POV-**

I woke up the moment I felt someone lay me on my bed. The moment they opened the door to leave, I whispered "stop" and they turned. I patted the spot beside me and I heard them take off their shoes, jeans and then their jacket. I smiled into my pillow when the bed sunk slightly, due to the increase in weight, and I felt an arm wrap themselves protectively around my waist. The snuggled into my back and I felt his hot breath roll down my neck. I shivered lightly and yawned.

"Goodnight Kimmy."

"Night Reid."

**-Tyler's POV-**

_'Reid isn't here?'_ I sat up in bed, trying to remember the events of last night, thinking about where he could possibly be. Then, I remembered. I quickly got dressed and pulled on my shoes, remembering that the last thing he did last night, was carry my sister up to her dorm.

**-Kimmy's POV-**

I rolled over and inwardly groaned at the ray of sun threatening to shine through my black curtains. I popped an eye open to see Mr. Reid Garwin lying next to me, in a muscle shirt and boxers. I heard my phone vibrate on the nightstand and instantly tried to reach for it, only to get pulled back down onto the bed by non- other than Reid himself. He smirked, eyes still closed.

"Stay in bed..it's way too early." I snickered.

"Don't be such a baby." I quickly leaned back over him and managed to grab it, sitting up and reading the text from Caleb.

**Breakfast in 10? -Caleb**

I smiled and instantly responded, attempting to get up and get ready, but Reid pulled me down again.

"I need to get ready!" I whined and he only smirked, pulling me closer. When my door flew open seconds later, I let out a loud yelp and sat up along with Reid whose eyes were black as night, ready to fight, only to see Tyler, a very ANGRY Tyler, at that. Reid's eyes faded back to their icy blue, as did my brothers.

"DID YOUU SERIOUSLY STAY THE NIGHT WITH MY SISTER REID?" Tyler was pissed. Again. God, it's almost like last night all over again. I got up and walked to my bathroom, leaving the door open so I could step between them if a fight started. I started on my makeup silently, listening to Tyler and Reid.

"Dude, it isn't like that. Youu seriously need to chill out. Youu act like I fucked her or something." I looked in the mirror to see Tyler's reflection as he sighed and walked over to me, hugging me from behind. I smiled and turned to face him as he pulled away.

"Ty, we have all been friends for HOW long now? Pretty much forever? Youu gotta be able to trust all of us. They don't mean any harm Ty, and I know how protective youu are of me, but it's the same way with all of them. I'm like their little sister, and they, and I, wouldn't have it any other way." Reid sniffled and pretended to shed a tear.

"Aww, now we should like, go talk about puppies and stuff." I glared at Reid while he smirked at his "girly voice" he used.

"Reid, don't ruin it."

"Wow, thanks for inviting me to the party." I looked over Ty's shoulder to see Caleb walking through the door. I smiled nervously.

"Sorry, I'm getting ready to get dressed, I swear." He chuckled.

"Don't worry about it Ky. Take yerr time." I shoved Tyler out of the bathroom and went to my dresser, picking out my outfit, and running back into the bathroom and shutting the door. I sighed, slipping into my dark skinny jeans and light blue tank top. I opened the door again, shooing my brother and Reid out, grabbed my jacket, took Caleb's hand, and walked hastily fast to the exit.

"Youu left the door open!" I chuckled at my brother as I heard the door slam.

"Hey! No using!" Caleb chuckled too, surprisingly, and we made our way to the Mustang. I hurriedly hopped in the passenger seat, excited, because I was starving. Caleb laughed at my expression as he got in and pulled out of the parking lot. I turned up the radio to hear "I Never Told You" by Colbie Calliat. I sighed, watching the scenery fly by as I lightly sung along with the lyrics. There was a certain meaning in these lyrics that I caught onto right away, but I would never admit that it was getting to me. As the song ended, I looked up to notice that we had pulled into the parking lot of a café not far from school. I smiled, opening the door and hurrying to Caleb's side. As he got out, he chuckled again.

"Excited to eat?" I nodded at a rapid speed, trying to push him into the café. He opened the door for me and I impatiently ran past him to the podium. An older woman looked up and smiled.

"How many?"

"Two."

"Right this way." We followed her silently as she led us to a booth near the back. I slid into the middle as Caleb slid in next to me and she handed us our menus. We both didn't hesitate to order and she hurried off to the kitchen. I turned to Caleb and leaned into him.

"Ah, this is nice." He laughed.

"But of course..so I have to ask youu a question." I looked up at him expectantly and he sighed nervously.

"Uhmm, I was wondering if youu-"

"Here's yerr food. Enjoy." The waitress set our plates down and we both started to eat. I looked over at him a few times to see if he would say anything, but he didn't. I sighed and ate everything on my plate, looking at him once more.

"So, what were youu gonna ask me Cale?" He shook his head.

"Nothing. Nevermind." I looked down at my lap, disappointed, but he paid the bill and we headed back to the dorms in complete silence.

**-Caleb's POV-**

_'Why didn't I just ask her out?' _I was pissed off at myself for chickening out at the last minute. I mean, I feel bad, because she's supposed to be like my little sister AND my best friend, but I just can't shake these feelings I have towards her. I sighed.

_'Maybe I'll wait and tell her how I feel at Nicky's tonight.'_

**-Kimmy's POV; fast forward to 6pm-**

I smiled in the mirror at my reflection. I straightened my hair perfectly and it looked good, if I say so myself. I giggled lightly as I did a full turn around in the mirror. Light colored jean skirt that rode low on my hips but extremely high on my thighs, and an electric blue tank top that came down just below my bellybutton, so youu could see my dangly bellybutton piercing. That's when I felt a cold chill, almost like it was the middle of winter and I had a window open, but it wasn't even the end of August and my window was shut. I looked around the room cautiously as my phone rang on my bed, making me jump, startled. I looked at the screen and saw a picture of my brother pop up.

"Yes brother?"

"Hurry up. Me and Reid are already in the Hummer."

"Kay." I hung up and quickly left, running down the halls to get to the parking lot. I heard a screeching noise, like nails on a chalkboard, and turned around, only to see an empty hallway. I turned back towards the parking lot and screamed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare youu." I looked up at the boy who was standing in front of me. He extended a hand.

"I'm Chase." I took his hand and lightly shook it.

"Kim." He smiled.

"I guess I'll see youu around Kim." And with that, he walked past me and down the hall. I looked around suspiciously, suddenly feeling cold again, but shook the feeling and hopped into the Hummer.

**-at Nicky's; Caleb's POV-**

"Duude, I'm not suure. But I know I felt someone using." I sighed listening to Pouge.

"I felt it too, and plus, I saw a darkling a few nights ago, in my bedroom."

"Who the hell would send youu a darkling?" I shrugged and looked over at the door just as Reid, Tyler and Kimmy walked in. Pouge followed my gaze and smiled.

"Finally! What took youu guys so long?" They both pointed at Kimmy and she scowled.

"It takes time to look this good!"

"Oh really? How can it? Yerr barely wearing anything!" I looked over her outfit and noticed that Tyler was sorta right, but she still looked amazing. She shrugged.

"Oh well. It's not like with youu guys always around me anyone would look." Pouge smiled.

"Indeed, that's true. Just the way we like it." We all agreed as she sat down, pouting. I put my hand over hers that was sitting on the table and she looked up.

"Don't worry. I still think youu look great." She smiled and gave my hand a squeeze. I looked over at Pouge and quirked an eyebrow. He was glaring at me. I let go of her hand and she looked at Pouge anxiously.

"Youu okay PoPo?" He nodded lightly and looked down at his hands in his lap. She smiled at him and took one of his hands in hers, causing him to look up.

"Let's dance." He grinned as they got up, looking over his shoulder to smirk at me.

_'He isn't gonna take her from me.'_


	4. Pain, Without Love

We were walking to the dancefloor, and my heart started racing. We stepped directly in the middle of the dancefloor and I turned to face him. When I did so, a slow song came on the jukebox, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms found their way around my waist. I placed my forehead on his shoulder and sighed, closing my eyes as we swayed to the music.

"Everything okay?" He whispered in my ear. I looked up and him and smiled.

"Yea, just thinking about some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" I hesitated for a moment, but I realized that I had to tell him. I mean, he was my best friend.

"Pogue, if I told you something, could you promise me that you won't tell anyone?" His smile faded and he nodded; his face mirrored a look of concern. I looked down at our feet as we continued to sway.

"What would you say if I told you I liked you? As more than a friend?" I looked up to face him and saw the his shock-stricken face.

"You do?" I nodded, biting my bottom lip. I blinked and felt his lips on mine. We stopped swaying, and stood there, in the middle of the dancefloor.. And we kissed.

**Caleb's POV**

After they left the table, I'll admit, I was pretty heated. The fact that I like Kimmy and I can't tell any of my friends, is one thing. But to think that my best friend likes her too? What am I supposed to do about that one? I sighed, fiddling with the straw in my cup. Tyler walked over to the table and reached into his jacket pocket that was on the back of Kimmy's chair and walked back towards the pool tables. I sunk down further into my seat and picked up my cup of Coke. I looked back over at the dancefloor, and my cup fell to the floor; shattering. I got up and charged out the door and out to my car, punching the brick wall I was parked next to.

_'This isn't the end of it.'_ I threw open the door and walked back into Nicky's. I walked straight to Pogue and Kimmy.

**Kimmy's POV**

As we pulled apart, we both smiled. People on the dancefloor with us were "aweing" at the sight, and I giggled.

"Does that show you that I feel that same?" I nodded and heard a loud "slam" a few feet away from us. I looked over and saw Caleb coming at us, and he was coming fast. Pogue and I pulled apart and he grabbed Pogue by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. I gasped and looked over at the pool tables to see my brother and Reid already walking over.

"How dare you do that Pogue? We're supposed to be best friends-"

"We ARE best friends, man. You need to chill the fuck out!" Reid and Tyler, both, managed to pull Caleb a few feet away from Pogue, who was fixing his shirt.

"What the fuck is going on Caleb?" Tyler was angry, and confused, as to why this altercation happened. Caleb pushed Reid and him away and took a deep breath.

"Oh, you didn't see it? Pouge kissed Kimmy, that's whats going on." Reid and Tylers' eyes widened and they looked at us in astonishment.

"You did?" Tyler was already starting to fume. Pouge nodded and looked over at Caleb.

"What does that have to do with us being best friends Caleb?"

"You had to have known that I had feelings for her, Pouge! Are you blind?" There was tension in the air as everyone went silent. I gasped and felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Reid," I whispered, "can you take me home? To my dorm, please?" He nodded, grabbing Tyler's keys from him and we walked out the door and over to the Hummer. As I slid into the passenger seat, I felt myself become really confused and weak. Reid hopped into the drivers seat and started the engine. He switched the shift over to "reverse" but his foot was on the break. Without looking at me, he asked: "do you have feelings for both of them?" That's all it took.. I put myself into the fetal position with my head against the window and I cried. The whole way back to the dorms was completely silent, except for a few sobs I would let out here and there.

Tylers POV

By the time Reid and my sister left, we were all sitting down at our usual table trying to work things out.

"Are you really going to let a lifetime of friendship go down the drain because of this? I mean, she's made it a bit obvious that she likes Pouge.. Caleb, it would be the RIGHT thing to do to let them test these waters and see where they can go with it, okay?" He sighed, and nodded.

"I know that Tyler, but I REALLY thought that after this morning, me and her could be something.."

"What do you mean after this morning?" Pouge's glance turned worried and he frowned.

"We went to breakfast, like we always do, and I WAS going to ask her out but I was too nervous.." Pouge looked down at his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry man.. I didn't know you liked Kimmy like that, or things would've happened differ-"

"You didn't know? How DIDN'T you? You were glaring at me before you made your way to the dancefloor with her, since she was giving ME attention. Remember that?"

"Maybe I just didn't wanna let myself know that fact, alright? I thought I had a pretty good chance.."

"Wait.. You guys aren't gonna get anywhere if you don't stop arguing about it. I mean, it's obvious right now what Kimmy wants and Caleb.. Maybe for right now, you should honor that.. Be the better person."

**Reid's POV**

I laid her down on her bed and sat down next to her, rubbing the small of her back. She was crying profusely in the Hummer, so I carried her up to her dorm. Truth was, I felt bad. I was almost glad that she was falling asleep, because I had no idea what I would say if she asked me what she should do.. She sniffled and turned towards me.

"Can you stay with me tonight, please Reid?" I nodded and stripped down to my muscle shirt and shorts. She scooted closer towards the wall, and I laid down beside her; facing her back. She reached behind her and took hold of one on my hands, bringing it around and over her waist. Not once the whole night did she let go of that hand.

**Tyler's POV**

After Pouge and Caleb went home, finally, I got back to my dorm and went straight to my bed. A text from Reid told me he was with my sister, and I understood. I knew she was upset. I planned on waiting until morning to see her, so that we could talk about what happened at Nicky's. As for Pouge and Caleb, I told them not to bother her tonight.. Because she probably needs her space right now to think. They may not have liked the idea very much, but it was the best thing to do. I heard a faint knocking on my door, and quirked a brow. I looked over at my alarm clock, which flashed a neon green '1:53am'. I got up, rubbing my eyes, and opened the door to see a dishieveled Aaron Abbott. I sighed.

"Can I help yo-"

"There's been an accident. Just outside where old Ipswitch is. I thought you should kno-"

"Who was it?" I hurridly was putting my sweats on and a Spencer swim team hoodie.

"That Perry dude. The one with the yellow Ducati?" I ran out the door, thanking him on the way out, and ran downstairs, banging my fist heavily against my sister's door. A very tired Reid answered, but before he could speak of complain, I demanded my keys.

"Dude, do you SEE what time it i-"

"Pouge's been in an accident." Reid's breath hitched in his throat.

"How bad?"

"I have no idea. Abbott just came and told me. I'll be back in a little bit, and I'll call you if anything happens. Just stay with her alright?" He nodded, handing me my keys and shutting the door. I ran out the doors of Spencer and sped hastily towards old Ipswitch. I saw flashing police light in the distance and an ambulance.

_'this can't be good..'_


	5. Waterfilled Dreamland

Kimmy's POV

I rolled over in my sleep and winced, seeing the little portion of light seeping in from beyond my door. I sat up on my elbow at Reid shut the door, and I moaned.

"What time is it?" He turned suddenly, startled.

"Your awake?" I nodded.

"Just go on back to sleep, alright Kimbo? Everythings alright." Just as he said that, I heard a car peel out of the parking lot outside the dorms and I looked to see the tail end of Tyler's Hummer. I gasped.

"What's going on? Where's Tyler going?" I rushed to get up and put on some sweats when Reid stopped me, putting his hands on my shoulders and setting me back down on the bed. He sat next to me, rubbing his forehead and sighed.

"Pouge was in a car accident.." I practically flew off the bed and hurridly grabbed my sweats and ran out the door, barefoot. I ran without a word to my car, and after a few minutes, Reid was running next to me. I opened my car door to get in when my phone started to vibrate. I took it out of my pocket, looking at the caller i.d and answering.

"Tyler, where are you?"

"On my way to the hospital in Glouster. I'm following the ambulance there. Pouge's alright. They only insisted that they take him in just to be sure everything is alright."

"Okay, well Reid and I are on our way." I hung up, not wanting to hear him complain, and hurridly got in my car, along with Reid, and sure enough, we began speeding to the hospital. My heart was pounding.

Pouge's POV

The ambulance doors opened and I jumped out, walking towards a worried Tyler.

"What the hell happened to you?" I touched my forehead, feeling the small gash they fixed up in thr truck, and shrugged.

"I got in an accident, alright? Sheesh,.. How'd you even know?"

"Abbott told me. Woke me up and told me something terrible happened.. I thought you were really hurt man." I cracked a smile.

"Nahh man, I'm alright. Just driving a little fast on a very wet back road, is all." Tyler looked at my skeptically, and I sighed.

"What? Do you not believe me?" Tyler sighed, shaking his head, and running his hand through his hair.

"I'm not sure if I should Pouge.. How COINCIDENTAL is it that the night you and Caleb had it out for each other, you get in a wreck?" I looked down at my feet. My smile had faded and a look of remorse had taken it's place.

"That's kind of why I wrecked.. I mean, I was thinking about it too much, so I was driving around to get rid of my nerves.. And I guess I just wasn't paying attention to how fast I was going.. But she came out of nowhere-"

"Whoa, wait.. WHO came out of nowhere?" I looked up at him, terror flooding my every thought. 'How could I tell Tyler? How could I POSSIBLY begin to explain the magnitude of what happened tonight?' I looked over his shoulder behind him to see another car pull up, and out came Reid and Kim. Kim ran to me and jumped into my arms as she kissed my cheek. As she pulled away, she smiled up at me.

"Your alright?" I nodded and she gave me another quick hug.

"Dude, I swear she was doing 90 the whole way here." She giggled, slapping Reid on the arm.

"Oh hush, like you weren't having fun." He smirked, and then looked over at me.

"So what happened?" And here I was, explaining it all over again, when Tyler stopped me.

"But Pouge, who was the girl?" Kim's eyes snapped at me in curiousity.

"Girl? What girl?"

"I almost hit her.. It's the reason I wrecked."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know.. She disaparated when I got close." Reid quirked a brow.

"Was it?-" I nodded. Tyler gasped.

"Are you sure?" I nodded sulkingly, and Kim grunted.

"What are you talking about?" We all shared a look, when Caleb appeared behind them.

"Tell me you told her, Pouge." She turned to him.

"Tell me what?" He looked at me, with pleading eyes, because I knew he didn't want to tell her any more than I did. I turned her back towards me and sighed.

"About Kate."

2 hours later: Daisy's Diner: Pouge's POV

"So, lemme get this straight.. You and Kate were together for 3 years, and you killed her?" Tyler choked on his pop and Reid patted him hard on the back.

"No no no, not on purpose.. When she came to my ascention, she got too close and.." I had to stop. I couldn't even bring myself to say it, so Caleb finished it.

"The blow was of such magnitude, it killed her instantly." She nodded.

"And now your SEEING her?" I nodded.

"She made me swerve off-road tonight.. And I'm not used to seeing her.. I mean, she's dead for Christ's sake. Why would she appear to me? Especially after 6 months?" Reid shrugged.

"In the Book of Damnation, didn't it say something about the 5th blood line having the power to bring back the dead?"

"Reid, the 5th blood line in the Covenant was killed off in the witch hunt.. You know that."

"Well, think about it! How else could you explain it?" The waitress dropped our receipt on the table and we all pitched in to pay, walking out of the diner and out to our cars. We all waved our goodbyes when Kim walked up to me, kissing me lightly on the lips and smiled.

"You won't think of me any differently?" She shook her head.

"Of course not, Pouge. Why would I judge you based on something you couldn't control?" I smiled back at her, embracing her tightly and then pulling away; opening her car door as I did so. She got into her car, with Reid in the passenger seat, and she drove away. I walked over to Tyler's truck and got in the front with him, since I totaled my bike.

Next morning: Caleb's POV

Last night had to be the worst night of my life. And I no one seemed to notice how quiet I was the whole night. But no matter, I know what I'm gonna do today. I'm gonna go over to Kimmy's dorm and see if she'll come to breakfast. I think being able to talk alone, one on one, is something that should happen.. and soon. I don't want our friendship to falter because of mixed feelings. So I'm heading towards Spencer Academy, when my phone rings. I ignore it, but it rings 3 times more. Each time, without looking at the caller i.d, I ignore it. Little did I know, I desperately needed to hear the voice on the other end..

Kimmy's POV

"He isn't answering his phone. Now what?"

"Well.. Maybe he's just busy."

"OR he's ignoring me." I slumped down on my bed and sighed.

"I don't understand how I could've lost my best friend so quickly.. I mean, everything was fine before anyone started having different feels about one another, right? Right now, I wish I could go back to it." It was taking it's toll, not talking to Caleb most of the night last night. But I knew he was still upset, so I gave him some space. I just wasn't sure exactly how much space to give him.. I started to dial his number again, when a knock came to my door and Reid opened it to reveal Caleb, a blue flower in hand. He walked over to me and gave it to me, then getting down on his right knee and said: "may I have my best friend back?" I smiled and nodded as he got up and hugged me. As he pulled away, he said: "I wasn't sure you'd still wanna be friends after last night." I smiled again.

"Why wouldn't I want to be Cale? We've fought plenty of times before! I knew it was only a matter of time before we were cool again." I stuck my tongue out at him and he grinned. Reid cleared his throat.

"Kimbo, we still going down to the pool so I can practice?" I nodded, grabbing my towel and then looking at Caleb.

"Wanna come?" He nodded and we headed downstairs to the indoor pool. Reid had a meet coming up the week school starts and he was starting to feel "out of shape", as he says. I sighed, pooling off my sweats and Reid's black wifebeater to reveal my black and electric blue-striped bikini. No, I wasn't on the swim team, but I was allowed to swim in the pool with the boys because.. Well, they're the boys. I slowly slipped into the pool, only to be soaked by Reid's cannonball. I giggled when he came up.

"10 laps, now Garwin!" He smirked and without another word, he started up the other end of the pool. I turned and glanced at Caleb for a moment. He was sitting on a bench next to the locker room, watching Reid was tired eyes. I knew he had so much more to say to me. I knew that he had feelings for me that he wanted to tell me about. And I knew he had plans for me and him today to talk about what happened, but I didn't want to think about it. I was more than happy to be friends and I don't want anything to come between us. Not ever again. I smiled weakly, though he wasn't looking and sighed. I turned to look back at Reid, who was coming back to my end of the pool, when a hand, which was almost invisible, grabbed my wrist harshly and started to drag me under the water. The deep end of the pool was 30 feet deep, and that happened to be the part of the pool that I was in. As I felt myself descending further, I opened my eyes to see the figure of a beautiful tan girl, whom was the culprit. I blinked slowly, realizing I was almost to the bottom, when she turned and looked at me. She looked at me with mournful eyes, as if she was apologizing for attempting to kill me at the moment, and she turned her back to me once again. I felt my body drop and hit a hard surface: that was when I realized I was sitting on the bottom. She was sitting next to me, with her hand still wrapped tightly around my wrist. I looked up at her once more, as I felt my consciencness slipping away, and noticed she was holding a locket that was hanging by her neck. I reached out to touch it, but she stopped me. She ripped it off of her neck and put it crisply in my hand. She fixated her gaze toward the surface of the pool, as if she were longing to be up there: alive. And that was the last thing I saw before slipping into a dark, water-filled dreamland.


End file.
